The Hidden Feeling
by zero BiE
Summary: Yuuki merasakan adanya perasaan diantara Kaname dan Zero. My first fict in this fandom R&R plis


/The Hidden Feeling/

.

.

.

-xXxXxXx-

Yuuki menyadari, ada yang berbeda dari tatapan diantara kedua pemuda itu. Ada suatu perasaan hangat ketika Crimson milik Kaname menatap kedua Amethyst itu. Yuuki tidak mau menebak, apa perasaan hangat yang selalu menjalar diantara kedua pemuda itu. Rasanya terlalu menyakitkan, bahkan untuk ditebak.

Tatapan yang diberikan Kaname padanya, berbeda dengan yang diberikannya kepada Zero, saudara angkatnya yang juga seorang Vampire Hunter –dulu–

Sungguh, Yuuki tidak mau mengartikan lebih jauh perasaan yang terselip diantara kedua pemuda yang sama-sama ia sayangi.

Walau ia menyadari apa nama perasaan itu.

.

.

.

**PRANGGGG!**

Suara pecahan kaca dikamar Zero mengejutkan Yuuki yang tengah bersiap untuk tidur. Dengan tergesa, Yuuki menghampiri kamar Zero dan mengetuk sekuat mungkin.

'TOK!TOK!TOK!'

"Zero! Apa yang terjadi?" nada khawatir jelas terdengar. Yuuki takut hal yang akhir-akhir ini menimpa saudara angkatnya itu terulang kembali.

Keinginan Zero untuk membunuh dirinya sendiri.

Keinginan yang muncul saat menyadari dirinya adalah bagian, bahkan dengan level paling hina, ras yang dibencinya mati-matian. Vampire berlevel E.

Sunyi menjawab.

Zero tidak menjawab. Membuat kekhawatiran Yuuki menjadi-jadi. Berulang kali digedor pintu bernuansa kayu itu. Berkali-kali. Tapi Zero tetap tidak menjawab panggilannya, apalagi membukakan Yuuki pintu.

Yuuki berharap tidak terjadi hal buruk pada Zero.

"ZERO!ZERO!Apa yang terjadi! Kumohon buka pintumu Zero!"

Yuuki menempelkan daun telinganya pada dinding pintu. Menajamkan pendengarannya.

Sebuah desahan nafas terdengar,yang Yuuki yakini adalah desahan nafas milik Zero.

"Zero! Kau baik-baik saja? Kumohon jawab aku Zero!" panggil Yuuki hampir putus asa, sekelebat pikiran buruk menghampirinya.

"Zero! Apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya LAGI.

"...ngh..aku..baik-baik..saja." panggilan dengan nada lemah dari Zero membuyarkan imajinasi buruknya.

"Hanya..vas bunga yang terjatuh, nanti akan kubereskan sendiri. Kau...tidak usah khawatir.." ujarnya lagi dengan nafas yang tampaknya terputus.

"Benarkah? Kau Yakin Zero?" Yuuki semakin khawatir mendengar nada suara Zero didalam sana. Dia takut, hasrat vampire didalam diri Zero menyerang pemuda bermata violet itu.

"Hm...kembalilah kekamarmu Yuuki, aku baik-baik saja." Jawabnya meyakinkan.

"Baiklah...kalau terjadi sesuatu, panggil aku secepatnya,Zero.." lirihnya. Dan lagi-lagi Zero tidak menjawab, hanya terdengar sebuah desahan nafas berat didalam sana.

Yuuki melangkahkan kakinya kembali kedalam kamarnya dengan berat hati.

Entah kenapa, hatinya terasa pedih.

.

#

.

.

"...Hmmmpphh..nghh!" nafas Zero terdengar samar. Suaranya teredam dalam ciuman panas.

Sudut bibirnya terkoyak oleh taring Kaname. Membuat bibir tipis itu mengeluarkan darah segar, yang tidak disia-siakan begitu saja oleh Pureblood itu. Kaname melumat bibir itu, menghisap darah yang keluar. Menikmati rintihan tertahan yang keluar dari pemuda berambut perak itu.

"Aaakhh...Stop it, Kaname.."

Kaname mengindahkan ucapan pemuda itu. Darah sang Vampire Hunter yang juga seorang Vampire level E itu benar-benar berbeda. Membuat Vampire berdarah murni itu semakin menikmatinya.

"Aku mastermu sekarang ,Kiryuu.." ujarnya disela ciuman mereka. Membuat Zero tidak menjawab apapun. Mengingatkannya bahwa ia sudah terikat dengan darah dari Vampire berdarah murni itu. Sang pemimpin klan Kuran yang agung. Eksistensinya sebagai manusia bergantung pada Kaname.

Ciuman Kaname berpindah ke leher putih Zero. Membaui, dan mengecup singkat.

"Khh!" nafas Zero tercekat.

"Wangi." Kaname menghisap pelan leher tersebut, dengan perlahan dan tanpa disadari Zero, Pemimpin klan Kuran itu menggigit leher terebut, menancapkan kedua taringnya, membuat pemuda bermata Amethyst dibawahnya memekik. Tapi pekikannya diredam oleh telapak tangan Kaname yang menutupi mulutnya.

"Kau, Vampire level E. Tapi darahmu begitu nikmat. Biarkan aku menikmatinya sebentar. Impas bukan, hmm." Bisiknya dengan suara yang dingin.

Setelah puas menghisap darah Zero, Kaname kembali mencium bibir tipis yang selalu menggodanya. Bibir yang selalu membuat hasrat Vampirenya bangkit.

Zero hanya mendesah. Tenaganya habis, terkuras bersamaan darah segar yang dihisap oleh Vampire dihadapannya. Rasa lelah yang disertai kantuk menyerangnya. Perlahan, kilau Violet itu menutup.

Kaname menatap pemuda yang kini menutup matanya,dengan nafas terengah, menyembunyikan kilau violet, warna dari batu yang disukainya. Amethyst.

Dikecupnya sudut mata tersebut, membuat sang empunya menggeliat.

Wajah lelah dengan nafas terengah membuat ekspresi pemuda berambut perak itu terlihat begitu cantik.

Jemari Kaname membelai rambut perak halus tersebut. Mengecup puncak kepala pemuda yang tengah terlelap. Dan memeluk erat tubuh hangat itu.

'...Milikku'

Lagi, memberikan sebuah kecupan singkat dibibir tipis itu. Dan ia pun ikut terlelap disamping Zero

-xXxXxXxX-

Pintu gerbang sekolah terbuka. Dengan kerumunan siswi Day Class yang ingin melihat para murid Night Class, yang terkenal rupawan.

Diantara kerumunan tersebut, terlihat Yuuki dan Zero sebagai guardian yang melindungi siswa Night class dari serbuan siswi Day class tampak kepayahan. Kejauhan, beberapa murid top Night class seperti Aidou Hanabusa, Ichijo Takuma, Shiki Shenri, Rima Touya, Ruka Shouen dan tentu saja, penguasa Night class, Kaname Kuran terlihat memasuki gerbang sekolah. Sontak, pekikan kekaguman membahana, begitu mereka semua mendekat.

Kedua Guardian itu semakin kepayahan membendung kerumunan para siswi yang menggila. Raut wajah Zero mengkerut kesal. Alisnya semakin bertaut.

Begitu histerisnya mereka, hingga tanpa sadar salah seorang dari mereka mendorong Yuuki hingga terjatuh. Refleks, Kaname yang berada didekat Yuuki menangkap tubuh mungil Yuuki.

Wajah Zero semakin mengeras melihatnya, dibuangnya pandangan matanya, menatap kearah berlawanan.

Berbanding terbalik dengan Yuuki. Yang menampakkan rona dikedua pipi putihnya.

Kaname tersenyum, "Kau baik-baik saja, Yuuki?". Yuuki mengangguk.

Sigap, posisi tubuhnya kembali berdiri tegak. Berusaha menutupi rasa gugupnya. Karena orang yang diam-diam disukainya, tersenyum begitu lembut padanya.

"Berhati-hatilah."

Kaname meneruskan perjalanannya menuju sekolah, langkahnya melambat ketika menghampiri sosok pemuda dengan kilau perak berkilau, yang kini membuang mukanya ke arah lain. Menunjukkan ekspresi tidak suka terhadapnya.

Sudut bibir Kaname terangkat.

Senyum hangat tersembunyi diberikannya pada pemuda bermata Amethyst tersebut. Sambil meneruskan langkahnya. Tanpa menyadari, senyum tersembunyinya itu tidak luput dari perhatian gadis disamping Zero, Yuuki.

Yuuki meremas rok sekolahnya erat. Menundukkan kepalanya, meredam rasa nyeri yang menyerang hatinya.

Yuuki paham arti senyuman itu. Sebuah senyum dengan makna berbeda yang Kaname berikan pada Zero. Senyuman bahkan pandangan hangat Kaname pada Zero, bermaknakan 'sesuatu'. Yang sebisa mungkin Yuuki enyahkan dari pikirannya. Tidak ingin membenarkan perasaan yang hadir entah sejak kapan diantara kedua pemuda itu. Kedua pemuda yang disayangi dan dicintainya secara bersamaan.

Kedua pemuda yang tidak mungkin jadi miliknya.

Karena Yuuki sadar betul, tatapan Kaname pada Zero bermaknakan lebih dari sebuah kebencian.

Kebencian yang berubah menjadi rasa ingin memiliki yang kuat.

End

-xXxXxXx-

Vampire Knight© Hino Matsuri

The hidden felling©Zero Bie

This my first Kaname KxZ Kiryuu fict on this fandom,just drabble and hope u all like this.

Gimme some review,please ^^


End file.
